sbcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Krusty Krab: The Years Before Spongebob
Years Before Spongebob is tvguy347's debut spin off, originally titled "The Krusty Krab: The Years Before Spongebob", with the show being renamed on December 24, 2010. The show premiered on November 3, 2009 and then on February 7, 2010. It gradually gained a fan base and has since become one of the most read spin offs on SBC. Season 1: November 2, 2009-December 2009 Season 2: December 2009-April 9, 2010 Season 3: April 30, 2010-November 27, 2010 Season 4: January 24, 2011-October 7, 2011 Season 5: '''June 25, 2012 - '''Status: Hiatus (as of the start of Season 5) Premiere Date: November 3, 2009 List of Episodes: Season 1 (1.) Episode 1#: Opening Up (11/3/09) (2.) Episode 2#: Mr. Krab's Cutback (11/3/09) (3.) Episode 3#: Overloaded (11/3/09) (4.) Episode 4#: The KrustyPod (11/3/09) (5.) Episode 5#: Squidward's Date (11/3/09) (6.) Episode 6#: Jim and the Meaning of Halloween (11/3/09) (7.) Episode 7#: The Krusty Krab Welcomes Marly! (11/3/09) Season 2 (1.) Episode 8#: Jim's Hotel (11/3/09) (2.) Episode 9#: Hurricane Bob (11/3/09) (3.) Episode 10#: Carly vs. Marly (11/3/09) (4.) Episode 11#: The Seaquake (11/3/09) (5.) Episode 12#: Rivalry (1/26/10) (6.) Episode 13#: Attempted (1/27/10) (7.) Episode 14#: Can't Spell on my Life! (1/30/10) (8.) Episode 15#: The Deadly Spices (2/6/10) (9.) Episode 16#: Killer Whale (2/10/10) (10.) Episode 17#: Sad, Sad, Bad (2/13/10) (11.) Episode 18#: The Contest (2/16/10) (12.) Episode 19#: Krusty Kable (2/16/10) (13.) Episode 20#: The Misadventures of Squidward Tentacles (2/16/10) (14.) Episode 21#: Smoker Face (2/16/10) (15.) Episode 22#: The Race (2/16/10) (16.) Episode 23#: A Bride Bribe (2/27/10) (17.) Episode 24#: Area 52 (3/2/10) (18.) Episode 25#: I Can't Hear (3/8/10) (19.) Episode 26#: Snowed In (3/20/10) (20.) Episode 27#: Stater Sis. (3/23/10) (21.) Episode 28#: Bikini Bottom Con (3/23/10) (22.) Episode 29#: The Quartet (3/24/10) (23.) Episode 30#: Viva Fish Vegas! (4/9/10) Season 3 (1.) Episode 31#: If U Seek Trident Part 1 (4/30/10) (2.) Episode 32#: If U Seek Trident Part 2 (5/4/10) (3.) Episode 33#: Taken In (6/27/10) (4.) Episode 34#: Killer Lady (8/6/10) (5.) Episode 35#: Secrets? (8/11/10) (6.) Episode 36#: The Truth (8/16/10) (7.) Episode 37#: The Real Truth (8/26/10) (8.) Episode 38#: The Liar (9/19/10) (9.) Episode 39#: Answered (10/24/10) (10.) Episode 40#: The Krusty Krab Bids Marly Farewell (10/30/10) (11.) Episode 41#: Throw in the Towel! (11/6/10) (12.) Episode 42#: The Mexican Krusty Krab! (11/24/10) (13.) Episode 43#: Marina's First Thanksgiving (11/27/10) (14.) Episode 44#: Money Krabs (11/27/10) Season 4 (1.) Episode 45#: Team Krabs (1/24/11) (2.) Episode 46#: Me, Anybody? (2/3/11) (3.) Episode 47#: Catholic Krabs (2/5/11) (4.) Episode 48#: Squidward's Big Break Part 1 (2/12/11) (5.) Episode 49#: Squidward's Big Break Part 2 (3/9/11) NOTE*: This episode aired out of chronological order. (6.) Episode 50#: I Married A Flounder (3/1/11) (7.) Episode 51#: Klub Krabby (3/5/11) (8.) Episode 52#: Squirrels! (3/13/11) (9.) Episode 53#: I Like Green (3/17/11) (10.) Episode 54#: One Million Big Ones (6/11/11) (11.) Episode 55#: Mo E. Lester (6/14/11) (12.) Episode 56#: A Mystery Movie (6/26/11) (13.) Episode 57#: Twelve Past Eleven (6/30/10) (14.) Episode 58#: The Old Ladies' Murder Club (7/9/11) (15.) Episode 59#: The Old Ladies' Murder Club (7/9/11) (16.) Episode 60#: Mother in the Morning (7/11/11) (17.) Episode 61#: Breaking the Fourth Wall (7/12/11) (18.) Episode 62#: Break a Leg! (7/13/11) (19.) Episode 63#: Kourt Krabs (7/14/11) (20.) Episode 64#: In Too Deep (7/15/11) (21.) Episode 65#: Superman (7/16/11) (22.) Episode 66#: UFO (Unidentified Flying Octopus) (7/20/11) (23.) Episode 65#: Paint It Pink (7/25/11) (24.) Episode 66#: Kamper Krabs (10/7/11) Season 5 (1.) Episode 67#: Cloud Nine (6/25/12) Characters Mr. Krabs: the owner of the Krusty Krab. He constantly criticizes Marina when she tries to make improvements to the Krusty Krab, make suggestions, or get Mr. Krabs to do the right thing. Jim: the comedic fry cook who is also best friends with Squidward Squidward: a cranky squid who can be energetic at times. He is mostly lazy though. Marly: A waitress who hangs out with Jim and Squidward. She is revealed to be a criminal and is currently serving time in jail. Marina: One of Marly's friends who comes to work at The Krusty Krab in Marly's absence. She is constantly bickering with Mr Krabs due to his ignorance. Tom and Tim: Two twins from Jim's Hotel (Jim's Hotel, Season 2, Episode 8) that now work at the Krusty Krab. Marmaduke: A regular at the Krusty Krab who eventually becomes part of the staff, although he does nothing. Mrs. Flounders: An elderly regular who is killed when trying to save Marmaduke in the Season 2 episode "I Can't Hear." Jay: A fish who was romantically involved with Marly. He disappears in Season 3, being last seen in the Season 3 episode "Answered" saying goodbye to Marly. He has not since been seen on the show. DVD Releases Season 1 was released on DVD on March 7, 2010. It features all the extra and some behind the scenes. Season 2 was released on DVD on April 10, 2010 with the same types of features. Because Season 2 was such a large season, the DVD featured four discs, while the first season only had two discs. Season 3 DVD was released on November 28, 2010. Trivia/Notes This is tvguy's longest running spin off. Since 2009, it has been cancelled, brought back, cancelled, brought back, cancelled and so on MANY times. However, it is currently airing and has not been cancelled/brought back since late Season 2. A running gag on the show is the inclusion of episodes that have a "____ Krabs" title. Awards and Recognition Years Before Spongebob has won several Spinnys: Best New Spin Off Years Before Spongebob won its first Spinny for Best New Spin Off at the February 2010 1st Spin Off Awards. Best Friendship Years Before Spongebob tied with Prince Neptune and Misadventures With Patrick Star for a Spinny at the February 2010 1st Spin Off Awards. Best Episode Years Before Spongebob won its third Spinny for the episode "The KrustyPod" at the February 2010 1st Spin Off Awards. Best Scene Years Before Spongebob won its fourth Spinny for the shootout scene where it tied with MermaidMan: The Brave and the Bold at the February 2010 1st Spin Off Awards. Best Main Female Character Years Before Spongebob won its fifth Spinny for the character "Marly" in the April 2010 2nd Spin Off Awards, where it tied with Bikini Top and Life of a Fish. Best Location Years Before Spongebob its sixth Spinny for the location of Bikini Bottom at the April 2010 2nd Spin Off Awards. Best Main Female Character Years Before SPongebob won its seventh Spinny for the character of "Marly", tying with Mrs. Magic from MermaidMan: The Brave and the Bold at the 4th July 2010 Spin Off Awards. This is the second time Marly has gotten an award for Years Before Spongebob. Years Before Spongebob has won a total of seven Spinnys. It has tied for four of them and won three of them solely. Category:Spin-offs